harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1
Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 1 (Oorspronkelijke titel: Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows part 1) is de eerste van in totaal twee verfilmingen van [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|het gelijknamige Harry Potter-boek]] van de Britse schrijfster J.K. Rowling. De film behandelt de eerste helft van het boek.Nu.nl - Laatste Harry Potter-boek verdeeld over twee films, 13 maart 2008. Het is de zevende fantasie-/avonturenfilms in de serie. De film is officieel in première gegaan op 17 november 2010, in zowel België als Nederland.Première data Deel 2http://www.cinematical.com/2009/02/24/green-lantern-sherlock-potter-finale-nab-release-dates/ - 'Green Lantern', 'Sherlock', 'Potter Finale' Nab Release Dates, 24 februari 2009.the-leaky-cauldron.org Official: Two Parts for "Deathly Hallows" Movie, David Yates to Direct Both Filmscomingsoon.net Release Date Set for Harry Potter 7: Part I Warner Bros verzorgde de distributie. De drie acteurs die de hoofdpersonen vertolkten in de voorgaande zes films, Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint en Emma Watson maken ook allemaal in deze laatste films hun opwachting. Plot De film begint wanneer Harry, Ron en Hermelien beginnen met de haast onmogelijke missie om de resterende Gruzielementen van Heer Voldemort op te sporen en te vernietigen. Ze staan er helemaal alleen voor, zonder de hulp van hun trouwe leraren, de Strijders van Perkamentus en Perkamentus zelf, die immers een paar maanden ervoor overleed. Dit maakt het dan ook niet gemakkelijk om in hun opdracht te slagen en ze moeten meer op elkaar vertrouwen dan ooit. In de toverwereld is echter veel tegenwind vanuit de Duistere Zijde en hun sterke vriendschapsband wordt hierdoor vaak sterk op de proef gesteld. Intussen is de toverwereld een bedreigde plek geworden voor alle vijanden van Voldemort. De lang gevreesde Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog is intussen op volle sterkte uitgebroken en de Dooddoeners hebben het Ministerie van Toverkunst en Zweinstein geïnfiltreerd. De bedoeling is alle Dreuzeltelgen, bloedverraders en tegenwerkende mensen te arresteren of te vermoorden. Maar het hoofddoel is en blijft nog steeds het opsporen van Harry Potter, de uitverkorene, om hem levend uit te leveren aan Voldemort. Harry's enige overlevingskans is om de Gruzielementen te vernietigen, en het liefst zonder dat Voldemort dit door heeft. Daar komt nog eens het potentiële bestaan van de zogenaamde Relieken van de Dood bij, oeroude magische objecten die hun Meester onkenbare krachten geeft. Hermelien ontdekt aanwijzingen over de Relieken in een oud sprookjesboek en komt erachter dat deze Relieken Voldemort wel eens de ultieme kracht zouden kunnen geven die hij wil. Rolverdeling * Robbie Coltrane als Hagrid * Warwick Davis als Filius Banning en Grijphaak * Tom Felton als Draco Malfidus * Ralph Fiennes als Heer Voldemort * Michael Gambon als Albus Perkamentus * Brendan Gleeson als Dwaaloog Dolleman * Richard Griffiths als Herman Duffeling * George Harris als Romeo Wolkenveldt * John Hurt als Olivander * Rhys Ifans als Xenofilus Leeflang * Jason Isaacs als Lucius Malfidus * Toby Jones als Dobby (stem) * Dave Legeno als Fenrir Vaalhaar * Matthew Lewis als Marcel Lubbermans * Evanna Lynch als Loena Leeflang * Simon McBurney als Knijster (stem) * Helen McCrory als Narcissa Malfidus * Nick Moran als Kolier * Peter Mullan als Jeegers * Bill Nighy als Rufus Schobbejak * Miranda Richardson als Rita Pulpers * Alan Rickman als Severus Sneep * Fiona Shaw als Petunia Duffeling * Timothy Spall als Peter Pippeling * Imelda Staunton als Dorothea Omber * Natalia Tena als Nymphadora Tops * David Thewlis als Remus Lupos * Julie Walters als Molly Wemel * Mark Williams als Arthur Wemel * Bonnie Wright als Ginny Wemel * James Phelps als Fred Wemel * Oliver Phelps als George Wemel * Clémence Poésy als Fleur Delacour * Domhnall Gleeson als Bill Wemel * Andy Linden als Levenius Lorrebos | Kolom2= * David Ryall als Engelbert Dop * David O'Hara als Albert Rigeur * Steffan Rhodri als Roelof Malkander * Sophie Thompson als Mafalda Russula * Kate Fleetwood als Maria Malkander * Rade Šerbedžija als Stavlov * Toby Regbo als Albus Perkamentus (jonge jaren)name="the-leaky-cauldron.org"> * Jamie Campbell Bower als Gellert Grindelwald (jonge jaren) * Michael Byrne als Gellert Grindelwald * Hazel Douglas als Mathilda Belladonna * Carolyn Pickles als Professor Clothilde Bingel * Matyelok Gibbs als Tante Marga * Stanislav Janevski als Viktor Kruml '' * Frances de la Tour als Olympe Mallemour * Harry Melling als Dirk Duffeling * Michelle Fairley als Mevrouw Griffel * Ian Kelly als Meneer Griffel * Arben Bajraktaraj als Antonin Dolochov * Rod Hunt als Waldemar Bijlhout * Guy Henry als Pius Dikkers * Jon Campling als Dooddoener * Suzanne Toase als Alecto Kragge * Ralph Ineson als Amycus Kragge * Devon Murray als Simon Filister * Joshua Herdman als Karel Kwast * Louis Cordice als Benno Zabini * Jessie Cave als Belinda Broom * Afshan Azad als Padma Patil * Katie Leung als Cho Chang * Georgina Leonidas als Katja Bell * Isabella Laughland als Lia * Freddie Stroma als Magnus Stoker * Anna Shaffer als Regina Valster * Scarlett Byrne als Patty Park * William Melling als Nigel }} Jamie Waylett die Vincent Korzel speelde, deed niet mee in de laatste twee Potter-films. Achtergrond Productie Beide films zijn geregisseerd door David Yates die al eerder de vijfde en zesde Potterfilm regisseerde. Het script is geschreven door Steve Kloves, die ook het script van de eerste vier en de zesde film schreef. De opnames van de twee films, die tegelijkertijd werden opgenomen, duurden van 19 februari 2009 tot 12 juni 2010. Aanvankelijk was het de bedoeling beide films naar 3D te converteren, maar op 9 oktober 2010 maakte Warner Bros bekend dat voor de eerste film de conversie door tijdsgebrek niet mogelijk was. Het tweede deel is wel in 3D verschenen. Nicholas Hooper (componist) had al aangegeven dat hij niet meer beschikbaar was voor de muziek in de laatste films. Regisseur David Yates heeft daarom aan John Williams gevraagd om terug te keren na de eerste drie films. Hij heeft dit echter af moeten wijzen, Alexandre Desplat heeft de muziek voor zijn rekening genomen. De thema's zijn zoals in elke Potterfilm van componist John Williams. Stuart Craig ontwierp de decors van de film. Jany Temime ontwierp de kostuums. Double Negative verzorgde de visuele effecten. Eind maart werd er in een pub gedraaid. De crew heeft er het script van de film laten liggen. Volgens The Sun zou een blik op het scenario leren dat er dramatische wijzigingen zijn in vergelijking met het boek. Op 12 juni 2010 maakte Warwick Davis via Twitter bekend, dat er diezelfde dag voor de allerlaatste keer gefilmd zou worden voor de films. Hiermee zou een tijdperk van 10 jaar filmen voor alle films afgesloten worden. Toch moesten er enkele scènes voor Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II opnieuw opgenomen worden. Het ging om de epiloog waarin Harry, Ron en Hermelien 19 jaar ouder zijn. Er werden aanvankelijk in te korte tijd enkele scènes gedraaid die niet goed oogden. Op 21 december werden de heropnames afgerond. Eind juni werd ook al de eerste (onofficiële) trailer van de film vrijgegeven. Het filmpje bevatte beelden van beide films. Op 22 september werd de officiële trailer van deel één vrijgegeven. Op 28 april werd de officiële trailer van deel 2 vrijgegeven, op 16 juni volgde de laatste trailer voor de première. Premièredata * - 17 november 2010 * - 17 november 2010 * - 17 november 2010 * - 17 november 2010 De première van de film in Nederland is om 00:00 uur * - 18 november 2010 * - 18 november 2010 * - 18 november 2010 * - 18 november 2010 * - 18 november 2010 * - 18 november 2010 * - 18 november 2010 * - 18 november 2010 * - 18 november 2010 * - 19 november 2010 * - 19 november 2010 * - 19 november 2010 * - 19 november 2010 * - 19 november 2010 * - 19 november 2010 * - 21 november 2010 * - 26 november 2010 * - 27 november 2010 Verschillen met het boek Zoals in de voorgaande films is er ook in bij de Relieken van de Dood het een en ander aangepast of weggelaten uit het oorspronkelijke verhaal. * In het begin van het boek komen Hecuba Jacobs en Dedalus Diggel de Duffelingen ophalen om ze te laten onderduiken maar in de film is dat niet het geval. Ook de confrontatie van Harry met zijn neef Dirk wordt niet in de film getoond. Die scene is wel opgenomen en zit in de dvd. * De onzichtbaarheidsmantel komt in zijn geheel niet voor in de film. In het boek gebruikt Harry de mantel een aantal keer, maar in de film wordt hij niet getoond, er wordt er alleen één (niet per se die van Harry) genoemd als één van de Relieken van de Dood. * Ook een aantal scènes met Voldemort is niet opgenomen in de film. Een voorbeeld is de passage in het boek waarin Nagini Harry moet tegenhouden terwijl Voldemort naar Goderics Eind komt. In de film valt Nagini Harry en Hermelien wel aan, maar komt Voldemort niet om Harry te halen. * Ook het gebruik van Wisseldrank is minder dan in het boek. Tijdens het huwelijk van Bill Wemel en Fleur Delacour gebruikt Harry geen Wisseldrank om te voorkomen dat hij herkend wordt. Ook als hij op kerstavond met Hermelien naar Goderics Eind gaat gebruikt hij geen Wisseldrank. * In de film zit een dansscène tussen Harry en Hermelien. Harry probeert Hermelien op te vrolijken nadat Ron is weggelopen. Deze scène komt niet in het boek voor. *In het boek wachten Harry, Hermelien en Ron met verschijnselen tot de Dooddoeners hen hebben gezien in het huis van Loena. In de film verschijnselen zodra ze elkaars handen vast hebben. * In het boek wanneer Harry naar een veilige plek vertrekt met de zeven Harry's verraadt hij zichzelf door een ontwapeningsspreuk te gebruiken. Deze spreuk gebruikt hij vaak, onder andere ook aan het eind van het Toverschool Toernooi wanneer hij ongewild het Priori Incantatem-effect oproept waar Voldemort en alle Dooddoeners bij zijn. Hierdoor weten de Dooddoeners welke Harry de 'echte' Harry is. In de film verraadt Hedwig Harry door voor hem de Vloek des Doods op te vangen. * In het boek zit Hedwig in een kooi, als Harry vanuit Klein Zanikem vertrekt. In de film vliegt ze los. * In het boek gaat Harry naar het huis van de ouders van Nymphadora Tops en vanaf daar gaat hij, door een ViaVia te gebruiken, samen met Hagrid naar het Nest. In de film gaat Harry meteen naar het Nest. * Personages zoals Hecuba Jacobs, Dedalus Diggel, Ted Tops, Andromeda Tops, Dirk Kramer, Daan Tomas, Viktor Kruml, Goornik, Totelaer en Zagrijn komen niet in de film voor. * In de film zit geen confrontatie tussen Harry en Remus Lupos die in het boek wel plaatsvindt (in het huis aan het Grimboudplein). Uitgave en ontvangst De film werd over heel de wereld goed ontvangen. In België brak de film records. In het eerste weekend gingen 350.000 bezoekers kijken naar de film. Ook in Nederland werd er een record gevestigd: de film trok 260.000 bezoekers. Op Rotten Tomatoes haalde de film 7.1/10. De recensies over het eerste deel waren ook over het algemeen vrij positief. Op Flixster was 71% van de recensies positief. De film wordt de donkerste van de reeks genoemd. Als sterke punten worden vooral de opbouw van het verhaal en het acteerwerk genoemd. Prijzen en nominaties Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 1 werd in 2011 genomineerd voor 2 Academy Awards: *Best Achievement in Art Direction *Beste visuele effecten. De film won in 2011 twee prijzen: *De Empire Award voor beste Sci-Fi/Fantasy *De MTV Movie Award voor beste schurk Verder werd de film voor nog eens 27 andere prijzen genomineerd, Galerij 409px-Voldemortactionposter.jpg 409px-Snapeactionposter.jpg 409px-Qsusjfi.jpg 409px-Hermioneface.jpg 409px-Harryposter.jpg 409px-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part I Teaser One Sheet Movie Poster - Trust No One - Emma Watson as Hermione Granger & Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley.jpg 409px-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Poster 4).jpg 409px-Greybackposter.jpg 409px-Ghgy.jpg 409px-Dobbyposter.jpg 409px-Bellatrix poster.jpg 409px-176449091.jpg 409px-45654356.jpg DH Part 1 Filmposter - Hermione.jpg Harry-Potter-The-Hunt-Begins-Greyback-and-Scabior.jpg Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1.jpg DH Part 1 Filmposter - Ron.jpg DH Part 1 Filmposter.jpg 442px-DH Filmposter.jpg 441px-Harry-Potter-and-the-Deathly-Hallows-Part-1-poster.jpg Normal films dh promotional part1posters 07.jpg ekfl.png Zie ook * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (soundtrack) * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood (computerspel) * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 2 Externe links * Officiële filmsite * [http://www.popcornmeter.nl/film/556/Harry-Potter-and-the-Deathly-Hallows---Part-1.html Nederlandse filmrecensies Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1] * }} pl:Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) Categorie:Films Categorie:Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood